It is advantageous for coatings to cure quickly, particularly to develop favorable surface properties such as, for example, print and block resistance and good resistance to weathering.
In the particular case of coatings incorporating emulsion-polymerized latex polymer coatings binders, there is a need for a soft binder polymer, i.e., a polymer with a low glass transition temperature (Tg), so that facile film formation can be achieved while at the same time there is a need for the surface hardness, print resistance, outdoor durability, etc. characteristic of a harder polymer. This problem can be solved by using a coating binder which will cure quickly after a film is formed, thereby achieving a beneficial level of coatings properties.
The method of this invention provides an improved rate of coatings property development of coatings subjected to ultraviolet radiation ("UV") or sunlight by providing coatings with an enamine content sufficient to enhance the cure rate of the coating.